Walkthrough:Outlaws
Situation The king has a house cleaning job for you. Sir William is away on yet another crusade and his estate Wintertop is overrun by wolves. It is up to you to free the beleaguered weavers of the neighboring estate. Instructions For most missions in the Path Of Peace campaign Harbury will be your home estate and economical power house, so any decision you take will have a long term impact. The first steps should be taken quickly, because soon some outlaws with a rather rude temperament will come knocking on your door, so you might wish to turn down the game speed or even press the pause key. Place a market and a treasury. Now buy in more stone (15 units) and build an armoury and a barracks. You might wish to place the barracks in a strategic location near the bridge to provide crossfire for outlaw attacks. Move your Lord down from the keep and position him at the little sign in front of the bridge. Set him to aggressive behaviour. Soon - just in time - a group of 10 spearmen and 5 archers will arrive. Move the five archers to the small tower on the keep and have the spearmen join your Lord near the bridge. Meanwhile you should rebuild the economy at your former estate Slaughterford. Since it is now a village estate, the survivors of the inferno at the end of the last mission will have rebuilt some basic buildings, mainly stockpile, granary and a sawpit. You might wish to delete and rebuild them in a more effective layout. Add 7 apple orchards, a Lord's kitchen, 2 pig farms and two vegetable gardens. Later when more wood arrives, rebuild the stone quarries, ox tethers and at least 4 carters posts. Meanwhile, back in Harbury, the first outlaw delegation should have arrived, asking for a cheap loan in a rather rude manner. While the green guys are incredible pushovers in terms of hitpoints, they have a rather nasty ranged attck in form of of spears that they can throw quite far and those hits are instant kills against spearmen, archers and armed peasants. Since they attack in two waves of 10, quite a few, maybe even all of the spearmen will walk through the pearly gates with a spear in their chests. But if that happenes the Lord will mop up the rest. As soon as the first wave of attacks has been dealt with, it is time to start the military build-up. You should build 6-8 fletchers and at least 4 poleturners. Since these are rather expensive (100 gold each), you won't be able to build them all at once. As soon as you start placing them, build a well nearby. There seems to be a scripted event, that sets the weapons production on fire as soon as you have 3 or 4 buildings. As soon as royal food appears in the kitchen at Slaughterford have two carters post deliver pigs and produce to your new home estate. Don't forget to build a kitchen in harbury and to return your lord to civil duties as soon as you have more archers to repell the frequent outlaw attacks. Building two hops farms and four breweries will get the ale production going. While not as important in this mission, in later mission you may need the little extra boost in popularity. Train 20 Archers and position them on top of the barracks. You may want to add 5 to the initial 5 on the keep as well. In the crossfire of 30 archers the Outlaws never get more than one spear thrown, so you might wish to add 5 or 6 armed peasants standing at the sign as convenient targets. Once your defensive perimeter is set, train 10 spearmen and 20 archers and go to the neighbouring estate, there are 3 packs of wolves along the path and one bigger pack inside the village. Approach each pack, but stop at a respectful distance and have a single bowman deliver an arrow to one of the lazy animals. That'll wake them up and they charge towards you. Most of them will fall to archer fire when charging, the rest will be picked off by the spearmen. As soon as the last wolf has been killed, the mission is won. Alternative Approach The alternative Approach is mainly equal to the normal approach up until the point that you have 20 Archers on the barracks and 10 on the keep. Now that the outlaw attacks are no longer a matter of relevance, we can do some preparation for coming missions. Build up an expedition force of 40 spearmen and 80 archers. Once that has been done, walk through Boorswell and position your troops in front of the granary in the Whittle estate. The archers will quickly dispose of the little outlaw guard detail and everytime the thugs want to go on a rampage in Boorswell or Harbury, they won't get very far. Since your archers are on level ground, they don't have much of a range advantage, so you take about 3-4 hits everytime a new gang of outlaws marches out, but those moderate losses are easily compensated with fresh troops from the mother ship. Wait until you've accumulated 100 honor units and purchase the northern neighbour Boorswell and place two additional apple orchards and a few hunters posts until all their peasants are gainfully employed. Once the popularity in Boorswell is at 100%, take some spearmen and the 20 archers from the barracks and go wolf-hunting in the southwestern neighbour Wintertop to win the mission. Category:Stronghold 2 Walkthroughs